User talk:Eduardog3000
Could you please stop moving pages to where you want them? In the discussions, you haven't provided adequate reasons; you even changed your mind about where you want them multiple times proving there's no actual proper reasoning behind it all. When people don't think your arguments are good enough, it's not the right thing to just do what you want to pages anyway. I want to move Pikmin family to Pikmin (Order)--Eduardog 3000 20:05, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :...Proved my concerns? At least make it Pikmin (Family)--Eduardog 3000 00:28, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hey. I've blocked you. You can still edit this page, though. :It's just for three days, to make you stop killing this place and get you to listen. If you'd prefer to leave, I'm sure no-one has any objections. :Don't randomly move pages. Things don't need capitals. This has all been discussed, in forum pages, talk pages, over time, and isn't something you can just come along and decide is wrong, and fix repeatedly, starting and continuing edit wars, without talking. IT IS WRONG WITHOUT CAPITAL, I HATE YOU, STOP MOVING THE PAGES I MOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Eduardog 3000 19:55, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :I have stopped. Without you moving them back, I won't have to move them any more. Elegant solution. AS SOON AS MY BLOCK IS DONE I'LL MOVE THEM AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Eduardog 3000 19:57, January 25, 2010 (UTC) OH, AND UNTIL ALL THE PAGES ARE CAPITALIZED CORRECT THERE WILL BE A BIGGER "EDIT WAR" THAN WORLD WAR 2.--Eduardog 3000 20:16, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : I feel bad for you Green, having to deal with 9- year old retards like this.R to the P to the Wyb. :: Oh, and Eduardog, He can perma-ban you, so no war.R to the P to the Wyb. I'M NOT 9 I'M A TEEN, YOUR THE RETARD!!!! Plus "R to the P to the Wyb", that's retarded!--Eduardog 3000 22:40, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Plus i'm pretty sure there is no "perma-ban", which proves even more how much a retard you are.--Eduardog 3000 22:42, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes there is, Or at least you get to pick how long you can ban them, over 9000!!!!(years) i'm a bearucrat on a wiki, I know. I didn't make up r to the p, crys did. And i'm not retarded R to the P to the Wyb. Sure there is and BTW I'm a bureaucrat on another Wiki. Ha, you don't know how to spell bureaucrat you retard.--Eduardog 3000 22:48, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm telling you, you can. And so what, i'm not a nerd who looks up how to spell it before typing. Now go cry and cut yourself in a dark corner'R to the' P to the Wyb. You forgot to caps "I'm", I HATE wrong capitalization.--Eduardog 3000 23:01, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Then why do you want to give pages wrong capitali''s''ation? I don't and it is with a z.--Eduardog 3000 23:46, January 25, 2010 (UTC) In a title all words (except words like "the" and "a") are capitol.--Eduardog 3000 23:46, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :What the hell is the deal here. Yo, if you edit war you will be blocked longer, so don't look like a fool and don;'t do it. Perma-ban is short for permanent ban and admins can do it. I wouldn't threaten an admin, it's like threating a cop. And nobody here's a retard, the only retard here is the user calling others a retard (not pointing fingers).It's good to have correct capitalization and punctuation, but you don't have to go Mega Bookworm on them. Just fix it up and it's clear.You also need to have discussions about certain things like moving pages and anything along those lines. I know you want the f'' in ''family capitalized, but that's not how it works. Please don't flame anymore either.-- I do fix it and Greenpickle changes it back. Plus Family should be caps.--Eduardog 3000 00:16, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :it is with a z :Where you live. But wait, yours is the only country that exists, right? ::Exactly: it's spelled with a "z" where he lives, therefore he spelled it correctly. Come on, out of the billion things he's done wrong on this page alone, you specifically address that? >_> Miles. 13:53, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I live in the good old U.S. of A.--Eduardog 3000 16:40, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :...Actually, Miles, he's the one that told me I was spelling it wrong. Listen Eduardog, I know you like correct grammar, but you have to discuss it first. You can't just move the page without discussing first. We may agree, maybe not. But you can't do that.BeatOli 18:54, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Are we not discussing it here?--Eduardog 3000 21:40, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Crap, he lives in the U.S. Now i have to move'R to the' P to the Wyb. Oh, Shut up, I'm done alright.--Eduardog 3000 03:49, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes we are, but I thought we'd try and get the message through your thick skull.BeatOli 16:14, January 27, 2010 (UTC) What Message?--Eduardog 3000 16:18, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... let me see... THE FACT YOU WERE MOVING PAGES WITHOUT DISCUSSION! Thank God it won't be happening now that you're blocked.BeatOli 16:26, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::My Block will be over tomorrow. But I won't move them without discussion. The thing is, that in titles the first letter of all words (except words like "the") MUST be capital, that's the rules of grammar, plus it looks better when it is caps like that.--Eduardog 3000 16:42, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Plus you won't see a book titled "Charlie and the chocolate factory", no you'll see it titled "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory"--Eduardog 3000 16:45, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but you're not the king are you? No? Well, you can't move pages can you? Besides, keep it up, if you do it long enough an admin will probably perma-ban you. So, flush them ideas down the toilet.BeatOli 17:02, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm saying my ideas so we can discuss them.--Eduardog 3000 17:03, January 27, 2010 (UTC) And by the way, that was to prove the point.BeatOli 17:03, January 27, 2010 (UTC) And no I'm not king.--Eduardog 3000 17:04, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Fine then, I'm closing this conversation, so long as you stick with what you say.BeatOli 17:06, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but you're acting like one by moving the pages, as though you're a god. It's not permitted, without discussion.BeatOli 17:07, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I have already said, I'm done moving pages without discussion and I want to discuss it.--Eduardog 3000 17:51, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Scratch that. You WERE.BeatOli 20:13, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I was what?--Eduardog 3000 20:14, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- Take a page like Treasure glitch. You want to rename it to treasure glitch; however, then, to link to it, you'd either do treasure Glitch, which is a random capital in the middle of a sentence, or treasure glitch, which is annoying. The primary reason for lower-case titles is so that they can be easily linked to. This is important on a wiki, where links are vital to articles getting found and read; and it needs to be easy for new users to add links. And don't suggest linking to redirects, 'cause that's just bad practice; it makes things unnecessarily more complicated and probably puts more load on the server.